How to trust a pirate
by Ruby-Lily
Summary: Jack und Barbossa haben eine kleine Unterhaltung nach einem ganz bestimmten Geschehnis... AWE, Oneshot


_Aye, mates!_

_Hier ist ein Oneshot, in dem es hauptsächlich um Barbossa und Jack geht (Kein Slash) und nach einer Szene im dritten Teil spielt._

_Es handelt sich dabei um die Szene, bei der Barbossa Tia Dalma unter Bewachung stellen lässt und Jacks nachdenklicher Blick hat mich dazu angeregt, das hier zu schreiben. Es ist etwas anders geworden, als ich es zunächst gewollt hatte, aber... lest selbst!_

_**How to trust a pirate**_

Es war warm und hätte nicht ein leichter Wind geweht, so wäre die ganze Crew mit Sicherheit nicht so eilig über das Deck der "Black Pearl" gewuselt und hätte ihre Aufgaben erledigt. So aber segelte das Schiff ruhig über das Meer und an der Küste der Schiffbruchinsel entlang und Jack war davon überzeugt, dass sie am Abend die Schiffbruch-Bay erreicht hätten.

Jack hatte gerade beschlossen, sich etwas auszuruhen, bevor das Piratentreffen beginnen sollte, als er von der beinahe anderen Seite des Schiffes unterdrückte Stimmen hörte, die sich ganz offensichtlich stritten. Neugierig drehte er den Kopf in diese Richtung und erkannte Barbossa und Tia Dalma, die wild miteinander diskutierten und dabei keine besonders freundlichen Mienen machten. Der Streit weckte sofort Jacks Interesse und er kam langsam näher. Trotzdem konnte er – wegen des Windes, der ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so nützlich schien – fast nichts verstehen. Einzelne Wortfetzen konnte er dennoch auffangen:

"... niemals belügen...meine Entscheidung..." hörte er Barbossa sagen. Plötzlich packte Tia Dalma Barbossas Handgelenk und obwohl Jack die Hand seines unerwünschten "Co-Captains" nicht sehen konnte, bemerkte er den Ruck, der durch dessen Körper ging. Tia Dalmas Gesicht war kalt und die Worte, die sie hervorstieß, nur geflüstert. Sie stieß Barbossas Hand beiseite und machte sich daran, die Treppe zum Deck herunter zu stolzieren. Kaum hatte sie die Hand des Piraten losgelassen, kam Leben in diesen und er zerrte die Frau zurück zu sich. Sein Gesicht war – wenn auch nur für einen Moment – verzerrt, beinahe so, als hätte er Angst und Jack kam mit gerunzelter Stirn noch ein Stück näher. Er hörte wieder nicht, was sie miteinander besprachen, aber plötzlich rief Barbossa laut: "Master Pintel und Ragetti! Stellt dieses _Fischweib_ unter Bewachung!"

Die heraneilenden Piraten nickten gewichtig und waren offensichtlich bemüht, ihrem Captain zu gefallen. Pintel erklärte sofort mit einiger Begeisterung für Barbossas neue Bezeichnung für Tia Dalma: "Hier entlang, Mrs Fisch!"

Tia Dalma schüttelte wütend seinen Arm ab und starrte Barbossa für einen Moment noch ins Gesicht, bis sie herumwirbelte und würdevoll an ihren verdutzten Bewachern vorbei die Treppe hinabstieg. Jack beobachtete, wie Barbossa sich umdrehte und aufs Meer hinausblickte, während Tia Dalma unter Deck begleitet wurde. So ruhig, wie Barbossa dastand, musste eigentlich jeder vermuten, dass der Piratenlord tatsächlich einfach das Meer betrachtete, aber Jack kannte Barbossa besser, als jeder andere an Bord des Schiffes – jedenfalls nahm er das an, da er schließlich lange mit ihm gesegelt war... Wenn diese Zeit auch ein unglückseeliges Ende genommen hatte. Spätestens als Barbossa langsam seine rechte Hand hob und sie zu betrachten schien, wusste Jack, dass es im Streit mit Tia Dalma um etwas gegangen war, das er als "sehr interessant" klassifizierte.

"Captain, wir werden heute abend die Schiffbruch Bay erreicht haben!" erklärte Gibbs stolz und riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken.

"Aye, sehr schön! Jeder Mann bekommt einen Schluck Rum, wenn wir angekommen sind... und das Versprechen, den nächsten Tag nicht mehr zu erleben, wenn er sich heimlich davonmacht!" fügte er rasch hinzu. Er beschloss, Barbossa später auf den Vorfall anzusprechen. Es war bei Tageslicht zu riskant, die Crew könnte etwas mitbekommen und das war etwas, das Jack auf jeden Fall vermeiden konnte, denn einen dritten Gegner in ihrem Wettkampf um den Titel als "Captain der Black Pearl" konnten weder Barbossa noch Jack gebrauchen.

Es war bereits dunkel, als er Barbossa alleine am Steuer stehen sah und er offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken das Rad leicht nach links drehte. So leise Jack nur konnte schlich er sich an Barbossa an, um dann plötzlich neben ihn zu treten.

"Hallo, mein Guter!" begrüßte er ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen und bemerkte amüsiert, dass Barbossa zusammengezuckt war. Der Pirat warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu.

"Was willst du, Jack? Wenn dir langweilig ist, dann schlage ich vor, dass du etwas mit _ihm _spielst" Er zeigte auf Jacky, den Affen, der gerade angerannt kam und Jack einen kecken Blick zuwarf. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich demonstrativ auf die Reling. Barbossa verdrehte die Augen.

"Warum hast du Tia Dalma unter Bewachung stellen lassen? Hat sie dir zu oft gesagt, was für ein grauenhaft schlechter Captain du bist und dass es vollkommen überflüssig war, dich von den Toten auferstehen zu lassen? Sie hat in beiden Fällen leider absolut Recht und es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen..." sagte Jack bedauernd und bemerkte, wie Barbossas Rechte sich zu einer Faust ballte. Sein Erzfeind fuhr herum und sah ihn so bösartig, dass Jack nicht anders konnte, als ihn um diesen Blick zu beneiden.

"Wenn ich nicht 'auferstanden' wäre, so würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen und von Dingen reden, die du nicht verstehst! Also tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und verschwinde aus meiner Reichweite, bevor ich doch noch meinem Menschenverstand nachgebe und dich über Bord werfe! Und du weißt ganz genau, dass niemand sich die Mühe machen würde und dich aus dem Wasser fischen würde!" zischte er Jack zu und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Doch so leicht hatte Jack nicht vor aufzugeben. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Barbossas Drohung, ihn über Bord zu stoßen, nicht einfach so daher gesagt worden war, aber er war davon überzeugt, Barbossa in einem Kampf doch noch überlegen zu sein.

Barbossa hatte die Treppe beinahe erreicht und Jack überlegte hastig, wie er ihn zum Bleiben bewegen könnte, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Bevor er die Worte genau überdacht hatte, waren sie schon aus seinem Mund gequollen: "Sie will dich zurückbringen, nicht wahr?"

Barbossas Körper versteifte sich und er drehte sich langsam um. Jack bemerkte verblüfft, dass er vielleicht gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte und spürte eine gewisse Zufriedenheit. Scheinbar gelassen ging er zum Steuer hinüber und manövrierte das Schiff leicht nach rechts, allerdings ohne Barbossa aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser hielt den Kopf so weit gesenkt, dass sein Gesicht im Schatten verborgen war, aber alleine die raue, merkwürdig klingende Stimme Barbossas reichte aus, um Jack zu alarmieren: "Was bringt dich zu dieser Annahme?"

"Vielleicht, weil sie gemerkt hat, wie überflüssig du an Bord dieses Schiffs bist? Und außerdem würdest du nicht nachfragen, wenn es nicht stimmen würde, aye?" erwiderte Jack gelassen. Barbossa ging an Jack (der vorsichtshalber seine Hand an den Säbel legte) vorbei und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Reling. Sein Gang kam Jack schwerfällig und beinahe müde vor, als wäre der Captain es leid, die ständigen Wortgefechte mit Jack zu führen. Jack wartete lange auf eine Antwort, aber nur das Platschen der Wellen, die gegen das Schiff schlugen waren zu hören. Er wollte Barbossa gerade eine neue, provokante Frage stellen, als dieser mit derselben seltsamen Stimme, mit der vorhin schon gesprochen hatte, antwortete.

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, du bist der Letzte, den es interessieren sollte."

"Natürlich würde es mich interessieren, weil ich den Tag nicht erwarten kann, an dem du dieses Schiff ein für allemal verlässt! Denn ehrlich gesagt macht es mir keinen Spaß mehr, ständig deinen Affen auf der Pearl herumlaufen zu sehen und das verlauste Vieh wird mit dir zusammen ja wohl endgültig verschwinden!" empörte sich Jack. Barbossa lachte leise und kalt.

"Wenn du dich nicht einmal gegen einen _Affen_ durchsetzen kannst, solltest du endlich einsehen, dass du den Beruf verfehlt hast, Jack!" Jack wusste nicht, ob er die Art, wie Barbossa seinen Namen aussprach, hassen oder schätzen sollte, denn jedesmal, wenn Barbossa das "Jack" so gedehnt aussprach, schwang eine gewisse Achtung darin mit – jedenfalls kam es Jack so vor.

"Der Affe ist nicht das Problem, der geht schließlich überall dahin, wo du hingehst... Was mich sehr verwundert, weil ich nicht verstehe, warum dir jemand folgen sollte, außer du hast demjenigen etwas gestohlen." antwortete Jack. Barbossa drehte sich um und sah Jack direkt an.

"Was meinst du damit?"

Jack zögerte einen Moment lang und beschloss dann, mit überlegener Stimme zu antworten: "Ich meine damit, dass Tia Dalma dich bestimmt aus einem Grund von den Toten auferstehen hat lassen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich auch ohne deine Hilfe hätte befreien können."

"Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich darauf eine Antwort gebe? Du hast Geheimnisse, Jack, jeder vernünftige Mensch hat Geheimnisse, denn wir beide wissen, dass man so gut wie tot ist, wenn auch nur eine Person alles über einen weiß. Du würdest mir deine Geheimnisse niemals verraten, ich denke, zumindest das hast du daraus gelernt, als du mir damals die Position der Isla de Muerta preisgegeben hast... Und ebensowenig wie du mir traust, traue ich dir und deshalb wirst du der Letzte an Bord dieses Schiffes sein, der meine Geheimnisse erfährt." erklärte Barbossa nüchtern. Jack gestand sich ein, dass er Recht hatte und hob verbittert eine Flasche Rum auf, die auf dem Boden lag. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

"Ist es etwa auch ein Geheimnis, wie sie dich zurückgeholt hat?" fragte Jack. Barbossa verschränkte unangenehm berührt die Arme und beobachtete, wie Jack einen weiteren Schluck Rum trank.

"Das ist eines von ihren Geheimnissen... Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, wie sie es gemacht hat, nur noch daran, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Es war, als hätte ich einen langen, unwirklichen Traum gehabt..." Barbossa unterbrach sich selber und zögerte. Er schien gemerkt zu haben, dass Jack ihn aufmerksam musterte und er für seine Verhältnisse in Begriff war, sehr viele Informationen preiszugeben. Jack bot ihm rasch einen Schluck Rum an, bevor Barbossa sich dazu durchringen konnte, zu verschwinden, denn Jack hatte noch einige unbeantwortete Fragen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm Barbossa die Flasche an und trank einige Schlucke.

"Warum hast du mich retten wollen? Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass nur ich das Kommando auf der Pearl führen kann?" fragte Jack beiläufig. Barbossa schnaubte verächtlich.

"Ich hätte dich dort gelassen, wo du warst, wenn die Pearl nicht an demselben Ort gewesen wäre. Wenn du übrigens nur ein halb so guter Captain wie ich wärst, so wäre die Pearl niemals dort gelandet!"

Tatsächlich kränkte Jack diese Aussage etwas. "Sei lieber froh, dass sie versunken ist, sonst wärst du niemals wiedergekommen!"

"Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich, Jack und außerdem..." Barbossa stockte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie lange, glaubst du, halten wir das noch durch?"

Etwas überrumpelt beschloss Jack erstmal, Barbossa den Rum wegzunehmen und selbst etwas zu trinken. Hätte er gewusst, was Barbossa meinte, hätte er ihm bestimmt einen schlagfertige Antwort liefern können, aber er wusste nicht, was diese Frage bedeuten sollte.

"Was bitte?"

"_Beide_ Captain von einem Schiff zu sein, das den Tod magisch anzuziehen scheint... Wie lange hältst du es noch aus, Jack?" fragte Barbossa leise. Jack stellte den Rum auf den Boden und überlegte etwas. Es war das zweite Mal seit Barbossas und seiner Rückkehr von den Toten, dass sie ein ernsthaftes und (so sehr Jack dieses Wort auch in dem Zusammenhang mit Barbossa missfiel) vertrautes Gespräch führten: Das erste Mal hatten sie vor dem Kadaver des Kraken miteinander geredet.

"Wenn es sein muss für immer." antwortete Jack leidenschaftlich und fuhr mit den Fingern liebevoll über das Holz des Steuerrads. Sein Steuerrad. Seine Pearl. Die einzig wahre Liebe, die auf ewig währen würde.

"Oder bis einer von uns stirbt." fügte Barbossa hinzu.

"Aye, oder bis du stirbst, aber dann ist die Sache doch sowieso geklärt, nicht wahr?" fragte Jack, aber er sagte es nicht einmal provozierend. Barbossa grinste leicht.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum du so sehr um dieses Schiff kämpfst, Jack. Du könntest Größere, Mächtigere haben, warum dieses, Jack?" fragte er dann ernst.

"Das weißt du genau!" antwortete Jack sofort.

"Nein." sagte Barbossa. Jack seufzte und grinste ihm dann zu.

"Ich hätte mir größere und mächtigere Schiffe von dem Schatz des Cortez gekauft, wenn du mich nicht... du weißt schon... naja..."

"Gemeutert hättest!" ergänzte Barbossa mit einiger Genugtuung. Jack verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja, ja, jedenfalls... wegen dieser Sache damals kannst du das Schiff nicht mehr haben! Wenn ich es nicht habe, hättest du es und deshalb werde ich so lange, bis du endlich stirbst, dieses Schiff segeln, klar soweit?!" sagte Jack brüsk. Barbossa nickte langsam.

"Ja, das ist klar..."

"Warum willst du unbedingt die Pearl?" stellte Jack sofort die Gegenfrage. Barbossa ging einige Schritte über das Deck.

"Das weißt du genau."antwortete er mit Jacks Worten und Jack verstand nur zu gut. Ein beinahe angenehmes Schweigen begann sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten, das nur von dem Knarren der Planken des Schiffes und dem sanften Plätschern der Wellen gestört wurde... Aber eigentlich war selbst das keine Störung, sondern gab Jack eher das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein – wenn es für ihn denn so etwas wie ein zu Hause gab. Irgendwann seufzte Barbossa und ging mit schweren Schritten auf die Treppe zu. Kurz bevor er sie allerdings betrat, schien es, als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere davon abhalten und er drehte sich etwas widerwillig zu Jack um.

"Jack... Wenn... Also, es ist möglich – nicht wahrscheinlich, aber _möglich_ – dass ich im Kampf gegen Beckett und Davy Jones getötet werde..." Als Barbossa sich selbst kurz unterbrach, war Jack sofort klar, dass er nicht daran glaubte, von der Navy oder Davy Jones Crew getötet zu werden, sondern dass es da noch eine andere Bedrohung für ihn gab. Seltsamerweise war Jack sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Bedrohung mit Tia Dalma zusammenhing... "Nun... Jedenfalls möchte ich dann sichergehen, dass dieses Schiff nicht unter dem Kommando von einem Welpen steht! Wir waren uns... zum Glück... nie sehr ähnlich, Jack, aber trotzdem..."

Jack bemerkte, dass es Barbossa unglaublich viel Überwindung kostete, den Satz zu Ende zu führen: "Ach verdammt! Trotzdem bist du ein ganz passabler Captain und die Crew... mag dich auch einigermaßen, also... Würdest du auf die Pearl aufpassen, wenn ich es nicht mehr kann?"

Jack vergaß für einen Moment vollkommen das Steuer und starrte den beinahe etwas schüchternen Barbossa verwirrt an. Das Wort "schüchtern" mit Barbossa in Zusammenhang zu bringen, war ihm bis zum heuten Tage noch nicht eingefallen, aber jetzt konnte er den Gesichtsausdruck des Piraten nicht anders deuten. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Barbossa zu diesem Gefühl fähig gewesen wäre. Noch mehr schockierte ihn aber beinahe die Frage, die Barbossa ihm gestellt hatte, denn aus ihr sprach mehr als nur Respekt, sondern Vertrauen. Etwas, das so kostbar und selten zu finden war und von dem Jack nicht sagen konnte, ob er es überhaupt noch einer Person entgegenbrachte. Er brachte eine Weile, bis er ein:

"Natürlich." hauchte. Barbossa lächelte ihm zu, nickte und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Bevor Jack ganz verstand, wie ihm geschah und immer noch voll und ganz in seiner Verwirrung gefangen, rief er leise: "Barbossa!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um.

"Ähm... Wenn ich meine Schuld bei Davy Jones doch noch aus unerfindlichen Gründen leisten müsste... Würdest du so lange die Pearl für mich in Schuss halten?" fragte er immer noch leicht verwirrt. Barbossa nickte ernst.

"Ich würde auf sie aufpassen, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich sie dir freiwillig überlassen würde, Jack!" sagte er dann.

"Wie du meinst... Hector!" höhnte Jack und beobachtete, wie Barbossas Gesicht sich verzog.

"Du weißt, dass ich diesen Namen nicht ausstehen kann!"

"Ja."

"Ich hasse dich!"

"Ich dich auch!"

Man konnte von der anderen Seite des Schiffs noch lange sehen, wie die beiden Captains unbeweglich dastanden und sich ansahen. Ihre Körperhaltung war entspannt. Beinahe so, als wären sie alte Freunde, die nur eine ganz normale Unterhaltung führen würden. Aber das waren sie nicht. Sie waren Piraten.

_The end?_

_Aye, das wars! Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut geworden ist, aber ich bezweifle es eher! ( Trotzdem wäre es nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalassen würdet! Die Story "Never shall we die" hat wegen diesem Oneshot jetzt leider eine kleine Verspätung, aber ich werde mich beeilen! Es wäre sehr lieb, wenn ihr mir auch dafür ein Review hinterlassen würdet, sollte euch die Story gefallen, denn das wäre ein Ansporn für mich, schneller zu schreiben!_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_eure Lily._


End file.
